timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Einstein
Albert Einstein (1879-1955) was a German theoretical physicist from the 1900's, famous for creating the formula "E=mc2." In the Show He first appears in "Big Al's Big Secret". Einstein is a rich car salesman in Texas. He has abandoned his life of a physicist because it did not earn him much money, and has married a Texas woman who does not know he is a genius. He goes by the name "Big Al" and denies knowing who Einstein is when Time Squad comes looking for him, but is discovered by Otto when he complains about being overcharged to a waitress. Otto later has Larry disguised and has Larry speak to Einstein about an incorrect formula, which Einstein revises, exposing himself. He explains to Otto that he was poor as a physicist, and that he is rich and famous now, so if he reveals himself, his customers will hate him. He spots the disappointed Otto in a crowd at his big sale announcement later, and then reveals himself to everyone that he is a genius. This angers the crowd, but Otto intervenes, saying the Einstein is a great man and that intelligence is not a bad thing. Einstein is later seen receiving the Nobel Peace Prize "for being a math genius." Appearance Einstein has his classic white hair reaching down to his neck, and has a flat white mustache. He is short, just barely taller than Otto. As Big Al, Einstein wears a cowboy outfit with a large hat. He wears a pale yellow shirt under a white fringed waistcoat, and has a large belt buckle with a bull on it. His hat is white with a red stripe, and he has brown boots with spurs. As Einstein, he no longer wears a hat and wears a white shirt under a red vest. Personality Einstein is a very cheery character, even if his happiness is mostly fake. He clearly misses using his knowledge in every-day thinking, but likes being a rich and famous car salesman as well. He has a very amiable car-salesman persona, being persistent on selling a car to Time Squad and keeping his prices low for his customers. When Time Squad comes looking for him, he nervously denies knowing being Einstein, not wanting to be revealed. When Otto finds out who he is, he tells Otto that he is sorry to disappoint him, but eventually Otto's disappointment wins out and he decides to reveal himself to everyone. In Real History Albert Einstein was a German theoretical physicist. He is famous for developing the mass-energy equivalence formula and for his general theory of relativity, based on Sir Isaac Netwon's previous works on physics and maths. He received the 1921 Nobel Prize in Physics "for his services to theoretical physics, and especially for his discovery of the law of the photoelectric effect", an important step in the development of quantum theory. He had published over 300 scientific papers, and is known today as one of the world's greatest geniuses. Trivia *Historically, Einstein received the Nobel Prize, not the Nobel Peace Prize. *He's the first historical character whose real life photo doesn't appear in Larry's computer monitor (not counting the Trojan Horse and Robin Hood). *Big Al's character is similar to that of Doug Dimmadome from The Fairly Oddparents, although Doug Dimmadome appears after "Big Al's Big Secret" was aired. * In "Planet of the Flies," Tuddrussel mentions that he thought Einstein was the one who "invented gravity". Gallery Einstein2.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Einstein. Einstein.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Einstein and the mission specifics. Episode16-8.jpg|Big Al appears on a car commercial. Episode16-9.jpg|Big Al's Car Barn Episode16-11.jpg|Big Al tries to sell a car to Time Squad. Episode16-15.jpg|Big Al denies recognizing Einstein. Episode16-18.jpg|Big Al was overcharged. Episode16-23.jpg|Otto found out who Big Al really is. Episode16-24.jpg|Big Al and his wife. Episode16-25.jpg|Big Al's Biggest Sale of the Century Episode16-26.jpg|Larry has a question... Episode16-27.jpg|...which only Einstein can answer. Episode16-28.jpg|Otto has caught Einstein. Episode16-29.jpg|Einstein is rich now. Episode16-30.jpg|Big Al won't disappoint his fans. Episode16-31.jpg|Big Al talks to his fans... Episode16-32.jpg|...and sees a miserable Otto. Episode16-33.jpg|Einstein reveals himself. Episode16-35.jpg|Otto says Einstein is a great man. Einstein'sWife3.jpg|Einstein and his wife. Episode16-37.jpg|Einstein receives the Nobel Peace Prize. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters